seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pythia
|age = unknown |birth = February 14 |height = 175cm (5'9") |bounty = None |dfbackcolor = 307D7E |dftextcolor = FFFFFF |dfname = Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Echidna |dfename = Snake Snake Fruit, Model: Echidna |dfmeaning = Snake, Echidna |dftype = Mythical Zoan }} Pythia known more infamously as Mother of Monsters Pythia. Is a pirate and one of the Yonko ruling over the New World in the world of Mjthos. One of the Oldest Yonko having received her title of Yonko after her extermination of one of the Calm Belt Sea Kings and replacing them with Yuda exclusively. Originally a Kuja Empress Pythia took up the seas years ago in hopes of becoming "Mother to All Things". Creating the Coiling Snake Pirates and establishing the Land of Monsters and Orphans. Pythia is known across the world as one of the strongest people alive. Appearance Pythia has fair skin and very dark hair, her skin is always seen covered with some scales near her cheeks due to her DF. She keeps her long hair always long and well kept with red ribbons, her hair reaches to her knees and bellow at most if not all times, she also has noticeable bangs that reach to her serpentine crimson red eyes. Pythia always wears a black dress with some red decoration to it and crossed leggings. Personality TBA Abilities and Powers Attributes and Haki As a Kuja Pythia was born with above average attributes, but even for Kuja standards Pythia was an anomaly, even as a young teen Pythia's strenght was enough to knock out a Yuda senseless; her skin was impenetrable to the fangs of every snake on the island or in the sea and no Yuda could make her lose her breath with a constriction or catch her running around. Comparable to her prodigious body was her natural affinity to learning haki. Pythia was taught only the entirety of Kenbunshoku as a means to keep her strength under check, but once she found out she had been withheld the knowledge of Boshushoku haki she killed her teacher and demanded the Empress herself taught her that type of Haki. Additionally she's also one of the few people in the world capable of using Haoshoku Haki skillfully. Fighting Style Aa a native of Amazon Lily Pythia is an expert at fighting using snake weaponry and possesses knowledge of life return. A peculiarity of her usage of this style is that her snakes are a byproduct of her Devil Fruit Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Echidna. Each of her 6 snakes is said to have 95% of her power. Additionally by utilizing her devil fruit to provide her with a prehensile tail and increasing her strength, speed, endurance and giving her extra senses Pythia has created an variant of the traditional Kuja battle style dubbed: Whore of Babylon. Devil Fruit *''See more at'': Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Echidna History TBA. Misc TBA. Trivia *Pythia is inspired by the Mythical Zoan she consumed. *Pythia serves as a parallel to Big Mom to an extent. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:New World Characters Category:Yonko Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Haki User Category:Antagonists